


ART - Nick and Sean

by Tarlan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Digital Painting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created for M/M Rares as an extra treat for Musikurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Nick and Sean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musikurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/gifts).



I adore Nick and Sean in Grimm and I was in the mood to create art, so I was tempted by Musikurt's request for anything with Nick/Sean. I really hope you like this extra treat.

**Click on image for larger size**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/559714/559714_original.jpg) .


End file.
